Friends and Love
by devwels
Summary: The life of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo are thrown together in this story. 4 students attempting to tackle their high school days in Goode High. I hope you guys would take a little time to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME to my story where exciting adventures will happen between students and friends. The main characters are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. I wish my story is able to fill the boredom of those who are looking for an interesting story because they have nothing else to do and also fill the excitement of those who are looking for an interesting story.**

**Percy POV**

One more day until the new semester starts, I've got to enjoy today to the fullest. Taking a walk down the street near my residence should make me feel enjoyable but looking at other people walking together in pairs or in a group makes me feel kind of lonely when I'm walking alone.

I started to walk back to the bus stop when I saw someone running my way, a blonde, she saw me at the last minute and both of us had no time to jump away and she knocks me down. _She is cute_, that's my first thought.

I came back to my senses and she was rubbing her head, she looked back and saw someone running over, she stood up grabbed my hand and ran in to and alley. "Hey, don't drag me along" I exclaimed.

She looked back with a confused look and smiled, then continued pulling me along. We stopped near a bus station, gasping for breath. "Why did you pull me here?"

"Just felt like it"

I slumped, I got dragged half way through town because some girl just felt like it. "Were you being chased?"

"Yeah, I think they will give up now."

"Who were they?"

"My bodyguards I suppose."

"Your bodyguards? Are you a famous person?"

"My dad is, Fredrick Chase, genius archelogist."

"So your dad sent those bodyguards? You should go back, he must be really worried now."

She looks down. "No, my father wouldn't have bothered, it was probably my mom."

"Who is your mom?"

She looked down for a moment then laughed. "Not important. Anyways what's your name?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson. You new here? I don't think I have seen you here before."

"Yeah I'm moved here alone. My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you." She reaches out her hand.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Would you mind showing me around town?"

"Sure. This way, Miss"

She whacked my head. "Don't call me miss"

I showed her around the shops, she bought a few stuff for her daily needs. We occasionally had to dodge some bodyguards, but I had fun for the first time in ages.

At the end of the day, I was surprised to hear she moved in to the apartment beside mine. We laughed about it being a coincidence.

As it got late we walked back to our apartment block after dinner. "Goodnight Annabeth"

"Goodnight Percy."

As I closed my door, I shut my eyes for a few seconds to absorb all that has happened today.

The next day, I went back to school, entered my class and there were talks of a few transfer students. I let myself think, _could it be her?_

I shook my head, even if she transfers here, it would only take a few months before she ignores me like the rest of the class, after all the class is pretty good at influencing people that I'm no good.

After I sat down and took out my books, a certain blonde hair caught my eye.

**Thalia POV**

I wonder if she's doing okay, the only friend I made at camp last year. I wish I had asked her for her contact number because I really missed her, maybe because I didn't have any other friends.

Boarding the bus, I kept thinking about her. Seeing a open seat, I went over and asked "Anyone sitting here?"

The pale looking boy beside answered "Nope" and he went back staring outside the window.

I sat down and took out my iPod and plugged in my earphones. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. I startled and woke when the bus hit a bump hard. My head jumped up from a shoulder, his shoulder, the pale boy's shoulder.

I apologized to him and he answered "No problem."

When my stop is coming, I reached out to push the button, but he pushed it and my hand touched his, it was really cold. He was startled and pulled back his hand. He looked away and hugged his hand.

When we arrived I stepped off the bus and walked to my new apartment. Coincidentally, i saw him following me. I turned and exclaimed "Are you following me?"

He looked confused "I think we are going to the same destination. The apartment right?"

"Yes. Which floor do you live in? Mine is on the 4th floor "

"Same."

I laughed "What's your name?"

He paused. "You're better off not knowing it." He went off.

After arriving at my apartment, I pondered on that mysterious boy. I wonder who is he? Why wouldn't it be good to know his name?

The next day came and I packed ready for a new semester. As I sat down in my usual seat in homeroom, Piper came over to talk about some new transfer students that are enrolling here.

_I wonder if he is one of them who are transferring. That mysterious boy whose name I'm better off not knowing._

Piper waved her hand in front of me. "Hello, Thalia are you there?"

I came back to my senses. At that moment, a blond hair girl walked in to the class, and I gasped.

**So how was the first chapter? Please give a review on it, I would like to know if there's anything wrong with my writing. After all, I'm writing this so that everyone can have fun reading my story so I want to try my best to make everyone happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

mariaclara1400: I don't have a specific schedule but I'll try to make a new chapter within 5 days . from the last one

Cacahoute & Cavalire: Okay I'll try to make it pass 1000 words. Thanks for the advice.

Kakesu Wolf: Thanks for the review.

**Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter to fill your excitement. Were you guys hoping I post as soon as possible, I hope so. Oh by the way, I'm playing a game with you people, if you would kindly check my profile, you will see a interesting game going on. **

**Okay, let's get on with the story.**

**Annabeth POV**

My whole night is occupied by thoughts of Percy, I could barely sleep a wink. I find him really interesting, that smile, and that sea green eyes.

I wonder if he goes to Goode High, the school I'm transferring to.

I arrived in school early because I needed to get my timetable. I went straight to the reception desk.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, a new student here."

The girl behind the reception desk looked up. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Wait here for a moment" She shuffled to the back to grab something then came back.

She handed me a timetable. "Here's your timetable, you now have homeroom with . It's down this hallway, right at the end."

"Thank you"

"No problem. Could you get one of your classmates to show you around?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, Annabeth. Have a nice school life here."

I walked straight down to the end of the hallway. There wasn't many students here yet, so I didn't get too many glances.

As I entered the room, I felt glances on me, I looked around and was shocked.

I saw Thalia, from the camp I went to last year. We lost contact because we forgot to give each other our phone numbers. I went straight to her, apparently she was shocked to see me too. She stood up and exclaimed "ANNABETH!" then she hugged me.

I returned the hug. "Happy to see you too, Thalia." I felt someone's eyes on me but as I looked up, I didn't see anyone looking back. Though, there is a suspicious person at the very back of the class, he covered his face with a book, so I couldn't see his face.

I wanted to ask Thalia about him, but I decided not to.

Me and Thalia compared timetables, although we don't have much classes together, but we have History together. As homeroom ended we went our separate ways, I went to Maths and she went to English.

I was thinking about the person at the back of the class when suddenly someone knocked into me and I dropped my books. He apologizes and left quickly, _what a rude person_.

His voice sounds awfully familiar though, as I was still thinking about the voice, I walked into class and the teacher told me to sit at the second row from the back. People were whispering as I walked pass, must be because I am new here.

Coincidentally, my seat partner either did not come today or decided to skip class. Either ways, I am left without anyone to talk to.

As I took out my books, a boy came into the class, he was looking down so I couldn't see his face, but it looked like he was thinking hard. He walked towards the back.

As he looked up, a shock look dawned on his face, then he quickly ran out of class. I think I saw that face before. It was really recent and I saw that face up close before.

Then I realized, it was the boy yesterday, Percy Jackson.

**Nico POV**

Late on the first day of school, not a good idea. Stupid alarm clock, why did you have to break down now. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Goode High.

As I arrived at the reception desk, I was panting really hard. The girl looked up, "it's not wise to be late on the first day of school Angelo .

I looked down, "I'm sorry"

She turned around and looked for my timetable. She passed it to me and said "Just try not to do it again. Your class is English with now. It is down this way to the left."

I knocked on the door and entered. took a look at me and checked his list. " Angelo was it?"

"Yes sir, sorry I'm late"

"No problem, just don't do it again. Your sit is right beside at the back." He pointed at a bulky guy at the back.

I walked towards the back, and my eye caught someone who looked familiar, the girl who I ran from yesterday. Well, coincidence do happen once in a while.

I looked away and hurried to my seat.

My seat partner looked up and reached out his hand "I'm Frank and you are?"

"Name's not needed" And I sat down without shaking his hand, I saw him looking really worried.

The class went on with a lot of glances on me. Well, I'm the new kid, I should've expected this. As class ended I ran out as quickly as I could so neither Frank or that girl yesterday could catch me.

My next class is History, I walked around and found the class soon enough. As I walked in, I saw the girl yesterday again, but she was talking to a blonde girl so she couldn't notice me walking in. The teacher started rambling on notes and stuff.

At the end of the class, the teacher gave us a group project, two a person. I mentally cursed the teacher, I'm never good with people, I hope the class has an odd umber and I have to work alone.

The teacher started naming pairs, some groaned and some high-fived each other. As the teacher said "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase", the blonde girl turned immediately and started looking around the class, she must be Annabeth.

There was a boy at the back who covered his face with a book, that must be Percy. The girl yesterday whispered something into the blonde's ear. The blonde shook her head as if she wasdisagreeing with something the girl yesterday said.

Then the teacher continued "Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace."

**How was it guys, my second chapter. Hope you liked it up until now. I have a question for you guys though, do you want me to swap POV's between Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico or do you just want me to stick with two people's POVs? **

**And once again, thanks for thanks for the reviews, I wish to hear more from you guys so I can make the story better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kakesu Wolf: Okay thanks I will do that

**Hey guys, I really wanted to post this earlier but I was too busy, sooo sorry. Anyways, Have fun reading.**

**Percy POV**

Great, not only do we have the same maths class and history class, we had to pair up for a history project. I don't think my day can get any worse.

But as a matter of fact, it did. People started whispering about poor Annabeth who had to work with that vicious Percy. Annabeth herself kept turning her head looking for me. Thalia whispered something to her and she looked right at me, but I had a book covering my face.

The last pair was Nico and Thalia, I wonder who Nico is, another new kid?

As the bell rang, I slowly sneaked out of class but was caught by an arm. "Are you Percy?"

I looked back and saw Annabeth's eyes, that grey orbs looking at me. "No, you've got the wrong person." I ran off.

I ran to the roof to be alone. It was quiet as no one ever comes here.

After I relaxed a bit, I went back down and head to the cafeteria. As I sat down on my table where I ate alone, someone slammed on the table.

"Hey, I don't know what you did, but can you speak to Annabeth. She seems to be thinking about you."

"I'll rather not. You know full well what happens to people who talk to me."

She looked down a bit. "I just don't want her to feel sad."

"It's better to feel sad than get hurt."

A voice came from behind "Why would I get hurt?" It was the voice of none other than Annabeth Chase.

Thalia pulled her away to explain my situation. I ate finish my food and entered my next class which was English.

Thankfully I don't see either Thalia or Annabeth in this class. But there was this new boy here, I think I saw him during history too, so he must be Nico.

-Line Break-The school bell rings and students began flooding out from school. As I reached the front door, I was greeted by Annabeth Chase.

She pulled my me out of school and towards a café. "I want to talk."

She didn't give me much of a choice so I just went in. When we sat down, she looked at me. "Thalia explained your situation in school."

"Yeah, so I suggest you stop hanging out with me."

She shook her head "You are very fun to be with Percy, the other people just don't understand that."

"You don't understand, it's not very fun being ignored. If you want to prevent that, just stop talking to me."

She stood up "No, You don't understand. I've been in your situation before, I know how you feel. People will ignore me because they think I'm rich and snobby."

I looked up and she stared at me. "It's different, no one will ever understand me."

"It's the same, I still feel people's eyes on me as I walk pass them, I still hear people whispering about me, I still feel that every friend I made would turn against me."

**Thalia POV**

I wonder who Nico is, must be some new kid. Oh well, I will just let him do all the work. I'm worried about Annabeth though she has to work with Percy.

Personally, I don't see anything wrong with him, but obviously society does.

Annabeth asked me who Percy was and I pointed to the back of the class, as usual, he is sitting alone. After class, Annabeth went over and grabbed Percy but after a short conversation, he ran off.

Annabeth walked off disappointed. The teacher talked to her about something and she smiled and nodded her head.

At the cafeteria, Annabeth was eating her food with a gloomy face, she was obviously depressed about something and I guess it's something that has got to do with Percy.

"Hey, do you know Percy from before?" I asked

She looked up and nod. "I met him yesterday and he showed me around town. He was so much more cheerful compared to today."

"Oh look there he is."

I went over to give him a piece of my mind. He says he wants to prevent bad thing from happening to Annabeth.

After that, Annabeth asked about Percy's situation so I explained. "Earlier this year, Percy got into a fight. I think that boy insulted his missing father, then Percy started raging. The boy's gang started to beat him up, but Percy knocked one unconscious and almost killed another before teachers came to stop him."

Annabeth looked shocked. "What happened after that? Was he suspended?"

"At first one of the teachers decided that only Percy was responsible, so they only suspended him. Percy then flew into rage again and punched the teacher straight across the face. Apparently that teacher was also the father of the boy. After several talks with witnesses, the teachers have also suspended the other boys. But after that everybody feared Percy."

-Line Break-

After that conversation, Annabeth spent the day thinking about it. She was barely concentrating in class.

After school she rushed straight out probably to meet Percy. I shook my head and head out too.

As I put my stuff in my locker, my eyes caught a familiar black haired kid from yesterday. I went over and caught him. "Hey, I didn't know you came to this school."

He looked at me shocked then faked a laugh "what a surprise"

I gave him _seriously_ face. "you knew and didn't tell me?"

"Well, you know now and it's all good. Goodbye."

He started walking away and I grabbed him again "Wait up, I didn't catch your name."

He paused for a while then said "Nico"

"Hey I'm supposed to be working with you for the history project."

"Yeah. About that, I don't work well in groups so…" he trailed

"No problem, you can do it all on your own. I wasn't planning to do any of it anyways."

"Hey, that's not fair."

**So how's it so far guys? Like it, hate it. Reveal your thoughts by reviewing below, and you would find me trying to improve my work using that thoughts of yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

Flocon: Details? Example?

**Hey guys, hope you guys like my previous chapters! Let's get on with it, shall we**

**Annabeth POV**

After that argument in the café, Percy has been avoiding me, in school and even back at the apartment. Like that day when my salt finished and I wanted to borrow some from him, I knocked on his door and he doesn't open it even though I can hear the television program.

The way he lives on in school is terrible, I wanted to see the cheerful boy again, the one , the one who showed me the town, the one who made me laugh.

I talked to Thalia about it, see if she can give me any ideas on Percy's condition, but she seems to have her own problems, something she's hiding from me. She's been in a world of her own for the whole morning, our conversations went like this

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah I watched that movie already"

"What movie?"

"I wonder how I did on my last test."

Well that's it, I can't get anywhere in a conversation with her.

I tried approaching Percy in school a few times but he always turns away when he sees me. The day came when our history teacher reminded us of our History projects, I literally slammed my head on the table, how could I forget about that, the project I'm supposed to work on with Percy.

I looked back at Percy but he avoided my glance. Thalia also came out from her world for a moment when she heard the teacher remind us about the project.

After school ended, I decided to chase Percy until I manage to catch him. After all, I ain't going to let anyone stop me from getting a good result on this project.

I remembered the teacher's words from that day. "Help Percy get out from his misery, can you?"

Percy enters a room and I followed him in only to find out that it's the male changing room. Percy turns around and see me. "Umm, this is the male's changing room."

I rushed out and ran back to the apartment. On the way back, I realized I failed to talk to Percy again. I sighed and walked back home.

In the evening, I heard a knock on my door, expecting to see Thalia, instead I see Percy. When I opened the door, he looks away. "We have the history project to work on. After this, don't talk to me again."

I looked at him. "Why?"

"You seemed pretty concerned about your project that you would even follow me into the male's changing room, I guess I could help you on this."

I blushed and stuttered "I wa-wasn't looking where I entered."

"So how long are you going to make me stand out here?"

I laughed and led him in. "Just sit anywhere you like."

He awkwardly sits down on the floor near my bed. I made some tea for him and we started our project. I'm glad the old Percy is back, even if it's only for a while, _no I must make sure Percy becomes more cheerful in school, I'm sure everybody will accept him._

**Nico POV**

After Thalia found out that we are going to the same school, she has been trying to talk to me a lot. I managed tot brush her away a few times but didnt manage to do that all the time so sometimes I try to focus the conversation on the project.

Both of us has our reasons for not liking the project so we try to compromise and finish it as quickly as possible.

I have been avoiding myself from making friends lately, is it because of my past experience or is it just because I feel like it's best for everyone this way.

During recess, I sat at the tree alone to eat again then I saw him, Percy Jackson, just standing there looking so lonely. I considered walking over to talk to him but I finally decided against it.

What is he doing here anyways? He is panting like he is running away from something. I felt curious but I tried my best to push it down because I know that curiosity will lead to no good. I kept on eating without bothering him and he was eventually gone.

During history, our teacher reminded us about the project. Well, good thing I have already started on it even if it's just a bit.

Annabeth slammed her head on the table as if she had forgotten about it, then she looked back at Percy who looked away instead.

After school, I ran out as quickly as possible before Thalia could catch me. I needed to pick up my sister today.

I headed to the train station and waited for her to arrive. As I saw her, I ran and hugged her, she's probably the only person I will hug and show my emotions to.

"BIANCA"

"How's school so far Nico?"

"Great, I had homework and more homework and projects."

She frowned "Are you doing your project alone?"

"No the teacher paired us up. I got this annoying girl called Thalia."

A voice came from behind "Who's annoying?" It was Thalia

I stumbled a bit but regain my composure. "Hi Thalia"

Bianca stepped in and reached out her hand "You must be Thalia, I am Bianca, Nico's sister"

"Hi pleasure to meet you, Bianca."

The girls hit it off almost immediately, since they were both pretty goth like, I had a feeling that they will get along well. What Bianca said caught my ears

"How is Nico in school? I think he is not making any friends."

Thalia laughed "You know him well."

"He seems to be getting along with you though."

"No way, it's just because we're paired up for the project."

After a while, we stood up to leave

"We should meet up again Thalia."

"Sure, glad I was able to talk to you."

Bianca laughed "Okay, be nice to my brother, okay?"

"Sure"

**How is it? Review your feelings, I don;t care whether it's bad or good, I want to know how I can fix any problems that I might have. Oh and get ready for a surprise guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the surprise. Merry Christmas everyone, because of this festive season I'm going to do a special chapter. Have fun. **

**Percy POV**

I can't believe she actually followed me into the changing room. It was pretty funny but I managed to contain the laughter at that time.

Anyways, I thought that maybe she wanted to work on the project so I went to her room after I cleaned up. She was shocked to see me at her front door, the look on her face was priceless.

We work on our project at her table, it is about the independence day. She is pretty smart and I couldn't catch up while she rambled on about how we gained independence.

She took one look at me and knocked my head. "Are you listening?"

I laughed "Can't catch up with the genius here"

She puts her head on the table "How did you even pass your exams"

"Luck obviously"

She knocked my head again "Luck can run out you know."

She lied down on the floor. "How about we stop here for today"

"Agreed" I started gathering my stuff and stood up to leave.

Annabeth suddenly sat up "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'm just here to work on the project after all"

She stood up and pulled my hand "I want to get to know you more"

I pushed her hand away and shook my head "There's no point. We're not going to talk again after we're done remember?"

She oushed me "See? There you go again. I hate this side of you, why can't you just be the Percy I met in town that day."

"I can't let myself be so carefree, I might hurt someone."

"If this is about the incident again, I know, I understand. But you can't keep pushing people away from you."

"I can if it means everyone else is safe"

"At the cost of your own happiness, I'm not satisfied about that."

"My happiness mean nothing if everyone else is happy."

"Well, I'm not happy." Tears were appearing at the edge of her eyes.

I turned away. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." I walked out of the house.

When I reached my house I just slid along the wall onto the floor and pondered about it. This is okay right? She is safe if I'm not around her.

But she was crying, my resolve about this matter is shattering. I'm about to lose my mind about what is right thing to do.

-Line Break-

A doorbell ring woke me up, should I get up, it's probably Annabeth. I will pretend I'm not home, I'm not ready to face her yet.

After I returned I must have slept while thinking about everything that has happened. I am still in yesterday's clothes and I'm sleeping on the floor.

"JACKSON I know you're in there." A voice screamed out. _That voice, Thalia Grace._

I kept quiet, she must have found out about the talk between me and Annabeth. They seem to be pretty good friends.

I heard a loud sound on my door. Once. Twice. My door burst open, and there stood a furious Thalia Grace and a messy looking blonde girl behind her.

**Thalia POV**

I've got to tell Annabeth about this, the three of us will be great friends. Bianca is just awesome, I still can't believe she is that gloomy Nico's sister.

I knocked on Annabeth's door excitedly. It took a while too long for her to open the door and what I saw messy blonde hair, dried tears on her face and clearly very gloomy.

All my thoughts about Bianca disappeared. I hugged her tightly, and when I finally released her I asked "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened"

"Is it Percy?"

She looked away.

"So it is him. Where is he?"

She pulled my hand "It's not his fault, I just stepped over the line."

"But he made you like this. I am not going to forgive him"

"Please Thalia, it isn't his fault"

"It's clearly his fault, where does he live? Somewhere in this building right? I'm going to break down every door if I have to so you better tell me which is his room."

She pointed next door. "There but Thalia, please don't do anything to him"

"He lives next to you?"

She nodded and I headed over and knocked on the door. No answer. I screamed "JACKSON I know you're there"

I kicked the door. Annabeth pulled me back "What are you doing?"

"I need to have a talk with him"

And I kicked it again hard and the door flew open with a shocked Percy behind it.

From the looks of it, he hasn't bath yet from yesterday.

"Hey Jackson, I want to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about."

I walked in crouched down beside him and slapped him. Annabeth rushed in and held my hand before I slapped him again. "Thalia, what are you doing?"

He was grinning, this arrogant boy dared to grin after I slapped him. He touched his cheek where I slapped him. "I deserved it for hurting someone."

I was taken aback "Glad you know that."

I stood up and left for the front door but stopped midway "You better find a way to make up for this"

Annabeth crouched down and touched his face "Are you okay"

"I'm fine" was his reply

Annabeth stood up and followed me out but not before taking one last look at him. Once she closed his door, she faced me "How could you do that to him?"

"He needed to wake up"

"You saw how he was when we entered, he's clearly been through just as much as me."

"I needed him to face reality."

"He has a harsh reality. I had you beside me at my worst moments, he has no one"

I shook my head and walk away. "The worst is yet to come and he knows it."

"He has faced enough for a lifetime, I can feel loneliness aura around him."

"You're too nice Annabeth. Just make sure he apologizes to you properly."

I walked back to my room. I convinced myself I did the right thing. _He needed to wake up from that world, he needed a push. I hope Annabeth can make a bigger push than me._

**Annabeth POV**

Thalia slapped him, I can't believe she actually did it. Percy looked so gloomy when we entered his room, he wore the same clothes as yesterday. From the looks of it, he slept on the floor too.

Maybe Thalia is right, maybe I'm too kind. But Percy is my friend, he is a friend who is going through a tough time in life. He needs someone by his side like when Thalai was there for me.

I entered his room again, since his lock is broken, he can't lock it anymore.

I saw him still there where we left him but now he has his leg is pulled up and his head down. I walked over to him. "Percy, Thalia didn't mean to slap you."

"She woke me up, I'm glad about that."

I pondered for a while. "Can I know more about you?"

He hesitated. "Sure" He pats the space beside him.

I walked over grinning. "I'm from San Francisco. Where are you from?"

"I was born in New York, but raised in Kansas. I came back a few years ago."

"Oh what about your parents?" the moment that words came out I regretted it. What was I thinking, his dad is missing. I covered my mouth with my hands.

I looked down "I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me"

He shake his head "No, I want to tell you. It was 2 years after my birth, my dad was in the navy. One day, he went out into the sea and never came back. Many presumed he is dead but I don't think so. My mom, well she is in Kansas. She visits a few times over the year. During the school holidays, I would go back to Kansas and meet her."

"It must be tough on you that your dad is missing"

He playfully pushed me. "Well probably not as much as you, . How is it like getting chased by your mom's bodyguards all the time?"

I knocked his head. "Don't call me that ever again"

We laughed together for the first time since my first day here in New York.

I learnt a lot about him after that. He is a great swimmer, he loves going to Montauk beach, his studies are not good, and he wants to become a marine biologist.

"Won't you hate the sea, since it made your dad go missing?"

"Strangely, no. Maybe because the sea is so beautiful, I want to try my best to protect it."

I told him about myself too. I love studying and I aspire to become a architect like my mom.

"Why a architect?"

"I want to built something permanent. A mark to show that I have been here, in this world"

"Oh, do you know that you have sparkling grey eyes?"

"Sparkling? I'll call them dull, I inherited it from my mother and I hate it. I hate my grey eyes"

"Why do you hate it, it's sparkling like stars in the sky, or like a jewel"

**Nico POV**

Bianca is one year below me, we were living in Houston before we came here. I came here first because Bianca wanted to spend a few more days back in Houston with her friends.

I led Bianca into my room after our chat with Thalia in the cafe, it's mostly just Bianca and Thalia talking though.

Once she sat down on her bed she asked "So, do you like her?"

"Like who?"

"Thalia"

"Her? No no, I'm just working on a history project with her"

"Well one thing can lead to another you know"

"That's not going to happen"

She laughed. "Everybody says that at first"

I helped her unpack her stuff as we catch up on our times apart, which was just a few days. I explained school to her, and how I have been getting through, though I left the part where I was late to school on the first day out.

We went out after that because Bianca hasn't had any food since breakfast. We ate at a Italian restaurant near my apartment.

We were raised in Italy for a few years before coming back to the United States so we know a bit of Italian. When we spoke Italian to the waiter, he just stood there confused and we laughed.

The walk back to the apartment was nice and relaxing. I'm glad to have Bianca here beside me again, I feel more secured having her around.

When we were outside the apartment, Bianca suddenly stopped and look at one of the rooms. "How can it be?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing" she smiled and walk towards the building.

I was worried but decided not to pry.

-Line Break-

We arrived early at school on the next day because of Bianca. She went to the receptionist to get her schedule.

The receptionist looked at her name and looked up, "Oh, did you know your brother was late on his first day, I'm glad that you are not."

Bianca turned around and glared at me. I showed her my innocent smile.

After she was done we walked to homeroom "You were late on your first day?"

"Umm, the alarm clock was broken"

"Ughh, I can't believe you"

We entered our homeroom and Thalia was already there. Bianca walked over to her so I followed her. "Hi Thalia"

"Hello there Bianca, and hello Nico"

I walked to my seat and sat down to finish my unfinished homework. I'm going to get in trouble if I don't finish this and it's all Thalia and Bianca's fault who talked in the cafe for ages.

Well, at least it's not that hard. After a few minutes, students started coming in and it started to get noisy and harder to concentrate.

I noticed Percy and Annabeth hasn't arrived yet, I wonder how those two are doing. Percy seems to be avoiding Annabeth for a few days already.

Then, Percy came in with Annabeth behind him. Bianca suddenly looked away from Thalia and stared at them.

"Percy?" was what came out from her mouth.

**How did you like my Christmas gift to you? I may not be Santa, but I hope I made everyone happy for Christmas, Have a joyful one. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I might have rushed this chapter a bit because of some issues. I'm really sorry if it ain't that good.**

**Percy POV**

After my conversation with Annabeth, I felt more comfortable around her. I was glad she was there when I needed someone beside me.

The next morning, a knock came on my door when I was still asleep. I opened it and I see Annabeth waiting for me in school uniform.

"Shit, I forgot we had school today."

Annabeth laughed while I ran all over to prepare for school. When I was finally ready, I walked out to see Annabeth sitting on my couch.

"You're weird, how can you forget we have school"

I laughed "Well, at least I'm up and ready. Why would you suddenly decide to knock on my door anyways?'

She looked away "No reason."

I shrugged as we headed out. When I closed my door I exclaimed "I should get my door fixed soon."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's not good to piss Thalia off."

We entered homeroom still talking and laughing. The class suddenly went silent, maybe because this is the first time I have talked in a long time.

A new girl beside Thalia looked up with shock in her face "Percy?"

I looked at her closely, then I remembered her, it was a long time ago, during the only vacation we had as a family, to Italy. I met this girl there, Bianca di Angelo.

_When I got separated from my parents while wandering on the streets of Milan, a girl found me crying by a fountain. She took my hand and led me around town, showing me the many attractions and food. She told me she had an argument with her family and ran out of her house, and met me at the fountain. When the day ended, she took me back to my hotel and I never saw her again. My parents cried and cried when they saw me. _

"Bianca?"

We stood there silent for a moment, Annabeth was also looking at me questioningly.

-Line Break-

During recess, I sat with Annabeth, Bianca, Nico and Thalia. Apparently Nico is Bianca's brother, and Thalia wanted to stick with Annabeth.

So for the first time in ages, I didn't sit alone. The cafeteria was unbelievingly silent that day, maybe because all eyes was on our table.

It is certainly surprising to see Percy Jackson, the boy who was an outcast for years, surrounded by three transfer students and Thalia.

Nico explained that his sister is smart so even though she is younger than us, she is in the same year as us. Bianca waved it off, saying that she wasn't that smart.

After recess, we had history together, except Bianca, who had Science. Nico seemed extremely worried about leaving his sister alone, but Bianca reassured him that she will make friends in science.

History was a bore, and I almost fell asleep at the end, but the bell ring woke me up.

The five of us walked home together since we live in the same apartment. It must be because of the talk with Annabeth but I don't try to push my friends away anymore.

**Thalia POV**

A few months ago, I never thought Percy Jackson could even talk, but one person managed to change my thoughts, Annabeth Chase. She managed to start talking with Percy, then forcing him out of his solitude.

Now, he has four friends who walks with him. Even though no one is saying anything, I think the whole class is glad that Percy has finally made friends.

Even with Percy's past, and his dark personality, they were still his classmates and seeing a classmate going through a bad time really does hurt. They attempted to approach him a few times, but he always pushes them away.

I think the five of us are the greatest of friends, we would walk to school and back to the apartment together everyday, we would eat lunch and spend time together all the time.

One day, my friend Sarah came to me, "How did you guys get Percy to talk and hangout with you guys?"

Sarah and a few people think that Percy was pretty hot, so they tried to make a move on him before, but was always shot down. I guess him suddenly having three girls walk and talk with him regularly doesn't sit well with her.

I smirked "Ask Annabeth that, she was the one who started talking to Percy."

Sarah looks shocked. "You're not trying to tell me one transfer student managed to make Percy talk in a few days, a feat the whole class have been trying for the past year are you."

"But that's true, Annabeth is special that way."

I was afraid that Sarah would come to hate Annabeth out of jealousy so I quickly added "Or maybe, Percy thinks it's finally time to break out of his shell, and he just needed the push, and we gave him that push."

Satisfied at my answer, Sarah walked away. I hope she doesn't bother Annabeth or any of us. I walked to my next class, which was English. I was surprised to see Bianca there, and she was sitting beside my seat too. That was the seat of Cassy, she transferred away a few months ago.

I walked over and plopped down beside her. "So did you make any friends yet?"

She turned. "Yeah, I made one friend, Hazel. I would totally introduce you guys later."

"Great. You are more social compared to your brother."

"Yeah, my brother always had a problem on that part. But he is totally cool when you get to know him"

I laughed and Bianca joined in. I haven't had such a great friends before and I want to make sure that the five of us never fall apart.

The teacher walked in and silenced us. "I have an announcement to make"

The whole class was suddenly quiet to listen to what , our English teacher had to say. He was never a bearer of bad news but the look on his face shows that this might be a bad news.

"Goode High might be closed down for a while due to some issues"


	7. Chapter 7

Kakesu Wolf: Everybody is the same age except for Bianca who is one year younger. You will see why I made it that way later in the story.

**I passed my deadline didn't I, I am really sorry, I apologize from the deepest point in my heart. I was outstation for the past week so I was unable to sit down and write properly, thus I decided to wait until I have returned. And now I have, so enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

When I was walking to the teacher's office to return some books I borrowed, I heard a strande conversation from inside.

"They are here in New York."

"They must have sensed the students already"

"Wasn't the barrier working just fine"

"There are too many of them, the barrier can't conceal them all."

"We must close down the school for the safety of the students."

"But if we close down the school, the mortal's parents will get suspicious."

"We have no choice, we have to come up with some reason."

"No school has ever been closed before."

"But they are here, they will tear this school apart"

I quickly crept away, even though my curiosity is high, if they found out I was hearing, I wouldn't know what they would make me do.

For now, I guess I would just keep quiet about this until I know more about it. I decided to return the books later.

I entered my next class, and teachers and students came in as usual. The teachers continued to teach like normal as though the conversation in the teacher's room never happen.

It was during the final period of school that the speaker suddenly turned on and the principal's voice is heard.

"I have come with news. Due to some technical problems, the school will be closed down until further notice. No student is allowed to step into this school once the final bell rings. The school will personally notice everyone as though when the school is going to open. I hope you continue your studies while you are at home."

The speaker turns off.

In the next moment, the class went hectic, some students were celebrating and some were questioning each other or the teacher as though why the school is being closed down. If they heard the school may be tore down, maybe they won't celebrate so much.

The teacher tried his best to contain the students but it was futile so he just sit back and let the students continue their discussion.

Some students were already leaving so I decided to leave too. I met Percy in the hall way, he seems to be thinking hard about the situation too.

Should I tell him about the conversation? No, it might put him in danger.

I put up a smile and ran towards him "Sup', Percy"

He looked up, "Oh hey Annbaeth. The school's being closed down huh. I wonder what is the technical problem?"

"Yeah it must be something bad since they are actually closing down the school for the moment"

I felt bad about lying to him, but this is what's best. We met the rest at the door and walked home together. We made some small talk about the situation on the way back but I didn't reveal what I heard.

And I regret my actions back then.

**Nico POV**

Man, school closed down until further notice, this is paradise. Not so much for Bianca though, she wants to know what is the problem that caused the school to close down.

She was always this way, wanting to know as many things as possible. She searched the web, asked a few friends but came up with nothing.

That is until someone knocked on the door multiple times. I walked over and opened the door to find a frightened looking Thalia and Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked from behind

"Pe-Percy" Annabeth replied

Bianca jumped "What about Percy?"

"He went back to school"

"For what?"

"He said he forgot to grab something."

I looked at them weirdly "So?"

Thalia looked at Annabeth who nodded. "Annabeth heard a conversation from the teacher's office this morning. Apparently, the reason they are closing the school is because someone or something might tear the school apart. The teachers were saying weird stuff like barriers and mortals."

Bianca clasped her mouth with her hands "Oh my god, Percy..."

"Percy might be in trouble" Thalia explained.

"We are going after Percy, are you guys coming?" Annabeth continued

Bianca and I agreed immediately. Percy is our friend, if he is in trouble we need to be there for him.

We ran as fast as we could to school. As we arrived, we saw the school still intact which was a good sign. We climbed the gate and walk through a side door into the school.

As we reached the stairs, we heard footsteps and decided to hide for now to see who is it. It was starting to rain outside and we were glad we made it in time.

The thunder rumbled and I caught a glimpse on his face, it was Percy. We walked over to him.

When he saw us he was shocked "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you might be in trouble." Annabeth replied.

"What trouble?"

We explained the situation to Percy and he seemed amused by it. "well, I have got what I wanted. We can leave now"

We walked to the side door again but this time we heard other footsteps. A lot of it too, like marching towards our direction. We quickly hid in one of the classrooms and waited for them to pass.

They stopped right outside of our classroom, and a voice came.

"I sense demigod scent near me."

"Impossible sir, the school should be empty now."

"Hmm, guess I'm still getting used to the air around here"

They marched on and we released our breaths. Demigods? Was it us? Was it why the teachers were talking about mortals?

We crept out of the classroom and continue our walk to the exit. We were all full of questions but we decided now wasn't the right time. Our very lives might be in danger.

We were once again stopped by footsteps, there were no classrooms near us so we tracked back slowly, trying our best not to make any sound. That's when I accidentally hit into Bianca and she fell down.

The marchers stopped and once they decided some enemy is in front of them they chased us and we ran for our lives.

**How is it? I must apologize, I felt just a school-romance story isn't going to get me anywhere so I decided to add some adventure into it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how's 2015 coming along. Personally, it has been pretty boring. I want to ask the opinion of you guys on something. Is the Kane Chronicles good? I mean the Greeks and the Egyptians are going to join together in Rick Riordan's next book right? So I thought I should read up about it.**

**Percy POV**

I never thought getting my books from school would be such a bad idea. I mean they are closing school for a while so I need to get my books home. When I arrived I felt something was wrong, but I brushed it off.

When I grabbed my books and walked back down, I saw my friends and their freaked out faces. I was shocked, really, what are they doing here.

Anyways now here we are getting chased by some unknown people through our school halls. It was going pretty well until Nico knocked into Bianca and she fell, causing a big commotion.

We ran up and down left and right until suddenly water pipes burst, the lights were going on and off, the ground was rumbling and owls started breaking in through windows.

We were pretty freaked out at that moment so we just screamed and ran and screamed and ran.

Then suddenly I heard a voice in my head, _Percy stop. I'm here to save you._

I'm pretty sure I have gone nuts but I stopped anyways besides, that voice sounded very familiar. The others must have heard a similar voice because they stopped too.

We turned back and figured no one was chasing us anymore. Four shadows suddenly loomed over us and I saw a sight I thought I would never see again, "Dad?"

One of the four figures reached down and touched my face "So glad to see you're okay, Percy"

The others looked warily at the other three figures until Annabeth reached out, "Mom?"

The only lady among the four of them embraced Annabeth.

The rest pretty much went like a reunion between a parent and their children. We were still shocked about this but Thalia's dad said "We should leave before he comes."

Nico spoke up "What are you guys exactly?"

His dad looked at him "We are gods, we'll explain later."

Thalia's dad blasted the school walls with lightning. Wow, lightning literally just came out from his hands. We all looked in awe as the gods grabbed us and jumped down from the building.

When we arrived at the apartment, we gathered in Nico's room since it is the biggest. They introduced themselves as Greek Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena.

They explained that we are demigods, which means we are half human, half god. They also explained that having the aura of too many demigods in the school has attracted monsters to the school.

Zeus explained "A war is coming, the enemy intends to gather an army by infiltrating the school."

"They want demigods to take their side, but luckily the school was warned and thus it is being called off" Poseidon continues.

Thalia raised a hand "So what do we do now?"

Athena answered "We want you all the side us in this fight. We came here ahead of the other gods as they are still preparing for war. If you would join us in this war, we promise to protect this land and the mortals here."

**Thalia POV**

Wow, my dad is a God, who would have imagined. I always felt he was a bit weird, not like other normal parents and now I know why.

Should we join this war? I don't know, I mean, we just found out our parents are gods and Percy just found out that his dad is not dead, heck he is immortal.

After much discussion and explanations we agreed to join them. They told us that we are starting training tomorrow. After we went back to our own rooms to talk to our parents, my dad said "I have one more surprise for you."

He pulled out a golden coin and chanted something then he said "Jason Grace" Immediately a rainbow flashed across us and a boy appeared and he looks like Zeus?

Then I remembered "Jason? My long lost brother?"

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Jason, you're alive."

"Yeah anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really? I look forward to it then."

"Goodbye for now" He swiped his hand across the rainbow and his image disappeared.

I turned to my father "How did you do that?"

"It's called Iris Message, I'll teach you tomorrow."

-Line Break-

We are here on Long Island beach, you might think we are relaxing in the water or playing beach volleyball, but no we are jogging on the beach and it's no easy feat since we have to jog at the muddy areas where our feet sinks into the sand.

The gods wanted us to train a little before we have to gather at the auditorium. Apparently, there was a camp on top of Long Island. The camp is supposed to train demigods like us to be strong and fend off monster attacks. There is a protective barrier around this camp that prevents monsters from coming in.

After that we were brought into this mysterious camp where we saw a few of our teachers and a few school mates too. We looked pretty shocked when we saw our teachers but they just smiled at us.

We sat down in this big auditorium with every other school mate we met along the way, apparently someone is going to give a speech.

When we were just settling down, a centaur walked up the stage, A CENTAUR. I hope I'm not seeing things now, first gods now centaurs, it's like Greek mythology is just jumping out of a book.

The centaur took a moment to let us calm down a little then started his speech

"Dear demigods, some of you know why you are here yet some of you still do not. Let me introduce myself first, my name is Chiron, I'm the director of this camp, Camp Half-Blood. Being a demigod means one of your parents is a god, whereas the other is mortal. Many of your godly parent has already met and talked with you. Some have explained that a war is coming and we want you all on our side. We'll try our best to train you as much as we can until the war comes. Your fate is yours and yours only to decide."

**How was it? Was Chiron's speech inspiring? I hope it was, don't forgot to review this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I'm one day late, I'm sorry, but I still needed to touch up something so I couldn't post yesterday, I'm really really sorry. **

**Annabeth POV**

My mom is a…goddess? Well I didn't see that coming. Who knew there were really gods in these world, we read about it in greek mythology class but I didn't expect all those to be real.

Anyways I had a talk with my mom the previous night and she apologized about the way she kept this a secret.

After that encouraging talk by Chiron, most of us went to our cabins to unpack our stuff. We are grouped by our godly parents. I headed for the Athena cabin after saying goodbye to my friends.

There I met my "siblings", I saw a few of them who are from Goode High. We talked for a bit until Athena came in to talk to us. She wished us good luck in our training and hopes that we can make great warriors and protect our country.

At lunch time, we are gathered at a big hall where we are again separated by our godly parents. I saw Percy having his own table, I guess he is the only child of Poseidon. Thalia had a blond boy with her, so she's not alone. Nico had Bianca with him, I saw Piper among the Aphrodite girls too.

I chatted with my table mates, there was Malcolm, Cassie, Sam and a few others. They are fun to be with, especially since we can discuss about knowledge and architecture.

After lunch we are gathered in the woods where Chiron said we are going to play a game. I broke away from my new friends and went over to where Percy was standing alone.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped "Oh Annabeth"

"a little lonely, Jackson?"

He shrugged "Not very nice being the only kid of a god"

I laughed. "Well I'm sure you'll make friends soon."

Chiron walks up the podium and holds a loud speaker. "Today, on the day of your arrival, your skills will be put to test. All of you have not started training so it might be tough but we want you all t have fun on this one. The game we are playing is capture the flag. There will be two groups, red and blue. On the red team will be campers from Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Apollo cabins. On the blue team would be campers from Zeus, Hades, Ares, Demeter and Hermes cabins. You will have an hour to organize, strategize and grab your weapon of choice at the weapon shack."

We all went to the weapon shack and saw Thalia, Bianca and Nico there. Thalia saw us first and pointed at us "We're gonna beat you to the ground."

Bianca pouted "I want to be on the same team as Percy."

We all laughed. Thalia already picked her weapon, a sword and a shield. Bianca picked a bow and Nico, a black sword. Percy disappeared though, I wonder where he wondered off to.

After picking our weapons the red team and blue team gathered separately to discuss strategies. I followed my "siblings" because I didn't know where Percy was.

When we arrived Malcolm has already started organizing things. I saw Percy at the back looking at something on his hand, is it his weapon? No it's a pen.

**Nico POV**

Games on our first day huh? Wow. I love this camp, we get to use real weapons on the first day. I picked the black sword because I know about the metal, it's Stygian Iron, a metal that can only be found in the underworld, and for a underworld kid, I guess that's a good match.

We gathered again in the woods as Chiron gave his final speech and the rules and such.

"The objective of this game is to capture the enemy team's flag. Any injuries caused will be cured by the nymphs. They are great medics and children of Apollo, you might want to learn a bit from them. Okay then, good luck hunting,"

The red and blue team get ready in their respective bases. The flags have also been placed out of place so no one can find it. The plan is for the Ares cabin to charge right down the middle, Demeter and Zeus cabin will be in defence, whereas Hermes and Hades cabins will run down the flank.

Once the horn rang, everybody started running. Me and Bianca ran down the right flank with a few Hermes campers, namely Connor and Travis. They are fast and we can hide well in the shadows, the opponents won't know what hit them.

We met our first opponents soon enough, from the looks of it Aphrodite campers. They were really hot, I got to admit that, it took all of my strength just to keep myself from coming out of the shadows.

It didn't work so well for Connor and Travis though, they jumped out almost immediately and suddenly they were slashed in the back with swords. And there stood two bulky guys whom I assume is from the Hephaestus cabin.

I quickly jumped out and slashed one of them whereas Bianca shot the other with an arrow. When the Aphrodite girls are still in shock, I knocked them out with the hilt of my sword.

As my blended back into the shadows, nymphs started gathering around the six bodies and carried them off.

I constantly hear Ares cabin's roars so I feel we are winning. We forged on and landed on a booby trap, we were suddenly pulled up and packed in a sack. I kicked and slashed but couldn't break free of the strings.

Bianca managed to avoid the trap but couldn't break the strings either. I looked at her "You go on, I'll try to get out of this and catch up."

Bianca nodded and blended back into the shadows. I tried my best to cut the strings with my sword but to no prevail.

Well, at least I think we can win, I can still hear the sound of the Ares cabin. Suddenly, water bursts up somewhere on the other flank and the war cry of the Ares cabin has been turned into a screams of terror.

I could only think of one person who could do that, the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson has awakened.

**Liked it? I surely hope you did, so you can continue on this wonderful journey with me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I should really set a timetable for myself, I feel bad every time I publish the story late even by one day, it kills me. Oh, and I feel that my writing level has gone lower, any of you think so? I don't mind hearing some opinions from my fans who are still with me even though I update late every time.**

**Percy POV**

_Anaklusmos…_the Greek name of my new sword. The sword is made of celestial bronze and it draws it's power from the ocean. Perfect for a son of Poseidon right?

Whilst everyone was picking their weapons, my dad pulled me aside and gave me a pen.

"What is this?" I asked curiously

"Your weapon" my dad replied with a smile.

I looked at it for a while and tried to open the cap. "I don't see ho-" a blade sprang up from the pen.

My dad laughed. "Touch the tip to return it to the pen form." I touched it and it shrank back down to a pen.

-Line Break-

The battle is warming up, children of Ares is running rampage across the battlefield. The Hephaestus cabin is trying their best to hold the Ares cabin back with their shields but it doesn't seem like it will last long.

Our last line of defence, the Apollo cabin is firing arrows randomly, some even hitting our own teammates. A few Aphrodite and Hephaestus campers are running down the left flank whereas I joined Annabeth and the rest of the Athena campers on the right flank.

As we were trudging on quietly, we heard a scream in agony, and we saw one of the Aphrodite camper on the floor covering his face, he has bruises all over him and a daughter of Ares looms over him.

It was Clarrise La Rue, a bully in my school. She stepped on him again and again, the nymphs nearby wants to jump in and bring the poor boy to the infirmary already but with a child of Ares there, they didn't dare.

Without knowing it, I shouted "HEY CLARRISE, THAT"S ENOUGH. He's already hurt"

She glanced over at my direction and smirked "Oh, if it isn't Prissy Jackson. What are you going to do? Punch a teacher again?"

She walked over to my direction, Annabeth put an arm over my shoulder trying to calm me down, she whispered things into my ear but I couldn't hear, all I could hear is waves, waves coming in hard.

Then suddenly water burst out from my back and flooded towards where Clarrise was, she was knocked off her feet with a shock look on her face. The water didn't just stop there though, it started flooding the battlefield and enemies were knocked off, but so did some allies.

Then I heard a voice "Percy, focus. Control the water, please, don't let it control you"

I focused the best I can but the water is strong, after all the source of it was my anger, I'm letting my emotions run wild. I can't do this, I'll hurt more people. I felt a pair of arms around me and a soft voice "you can do it, I know you can"

Finally, I managed to calm the water and the flood subsided. I saw people gathering around me, and I realized that I couldn't stand straight, I stumbled but an arm caught me, it was Annabeth.

I took one last look at her blonde hair and grey eyes and everything went black.

**Thalia POV**

The flood came so fast that we couldn't react, all of us are sweeped off our feet, but the flood quickly subsided. The game was suspended due to too many injuries and the nymphs can't catch up.

After the nymphs treated my injuries, I went to find Percy and Annbaeth to see if they're okay. I' m pretty sure the flood came from Percy anyways.

When I finally found them in this mountain of injured people, I saw Annabeth seating beside a unconscious Percy. I walked over to them and sat down next to Annabeth.

She seemed unhurt, maybe because she was close to Percy so the water didn't hit her.

"Hey, is he okay?"

Annabeth glanced at me "He should be fine"

"What happened?"

"Clarrise started saying insulting stuff about him then he just blew up"

"Clarrise that bitch-"

Annabeth just stayed silent there, she was looking sadly at Percy. I put my hand on her shoulder "Percy wouldn't want you to be moping around here all day"

"But it was, it was my fault. I couldn't stop him in time."

I lifted her up "Come on, go get some rest. When he wakes up, you won't want him to see your sleepy face right?"

I supported her until we arrive at the Athena cabin. "Are you going to be okay yourself?"

She hesitated and nodded her head. I opened the door for her and she walked in. I left her and walk towards the injured people again.

I tried my best to help with the injuries, and by nightfall, everyone is all patched up.

I walked back towards the Zeus cabin when I heard a conversation.

"That son of Poseidon, thinks his all mighty eh?"

"Yeah one day he's just sitting at the back of the class, the next day he tries to kill all of us."

"He thinks if his dad is one of the Big Three he can just do anything he wants"

I stormed off, I can't believe they think of Percy like that. I mean, sure he did cause the flood but everyone makes mistakes. I really wanted to punch them but given the situation we're in I guess it's not the best thing to do.

I went back to my cabin and Jason is already there.

When he saw me come in, he asked "How's Percy doing?"

"Okay I guess, he's still unconscious the last time I saw him."

"That's good, I wouldn't know what he would do if he saw the damage he caused."

"Yeah, some of the campers are against Percy now. I heard them talking behind his back."

"It was bound to come sooner or later with the lives he endangered."

I sighed and someone knocked on the door furiously. I opened it to find Annabeth, a panicked Annabeth.

"Where is he?" beads of sweat was coming down from her forehead.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Wait, calm down Annabeth, where is who?"

She calmed down a bit and asked again "Percy, Where is Percy?"

**Okay okay, that's it for now. Seriously though guys, I don't mind you telling me if my writing skills has gone down or are lacking somewhere. My creativity? My grammar? Or even my characters personality. I welcome this people because they actually try and help me improve whatever I'm doing. Of course, I'm not saying that I don't like those people that do not point out my problems. After all, a writer is nothing without his fans. I can only express myself when you guys are there for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in a start, my guts telling me something was wrong, something is missing. I rushed out at that instant, my siblings all looking at me weirdly.

I rushed towards infirmary, looked around and saw Percy's bed empty. I panicked and rushed out again, this time towards Poseidon's cabin, I peeked in and saw no one.

I knocked on Zeus's cabin's door. Thalia opened up and I fired a question "Where is he?"

Thalia grabbed my shoulders "Wait, calm down Annabeth, where is who?"

I took a deep breath and repeated "Percy, where is Percy?"

Thalia's face changed, "Percy? He's not in the infirmary?"

"No, he's not in his cabin too."

Thalia's brother, Jason stood up, "did he run away?"

We all rushed out. Thalia knocked on the Hades cabin to call Nico and Bianca. As we were leaving the camp borders, someone blocked our path. It was Chiron, the camp director.

"My, my. Where are all of you going this late into the night?"

"Our friend ran out, we have to get him back." I answered

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Anybody who runs away can't be considered strong enough to face a battle."

I was angry, how could he say something like that about Percy. Thalia spoke up "It is Percy, you know him right? The guy who caused the flood."

"Oh, then there's the more reason I shouldn't let you find him. He's dangerous."

My anger is rising, and I just shouted. "HE'S A FRIEND, I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM"

I rushed past Chiron and out into the woods. Chiron spoke up again "Leaving the camp borders without permission is violation of the rules, you will not be allowed in again."

I never stopped running out. Thalia and Bianca followed me, then Jason and Nico also came along.

We ran and ran, searched and searched but we couldn't find the son of Poseidon. Then I thought, the son of Poseidon, the sea obviously.

We took a cab to the nearest beach, Montauk beach. There was certainly a figure there, two figures actually.

We went closer and saw Percy and Poseidon talking. After a while, Poseidon went back into the sea, and Percy sat down on the sandy beach.

I went forward instinctively and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. He looked back and was surprised to see me.

"How did you find me?"

"A son of Poseidon wouldn't be far from the sea would he?"

He smiled a bit and looked back at the sea. "I screwed up this time did I?"

"Yeah, you sure did. Chiron told us that we are not allowed to go back."

He stood up "What? Why did you come out then?"

"We are friends, and friends support each other during hard times."

"I don't think I ever helped you though"

"Your time will come." and I laughed.

"Enough alone time for the love birds" A voice came from behind.

Percy looked back and was shocked to see the rest of them. He smiled and stood up "Now what are we going to do, since we're outcasts now."

At that moment, a loud roar came.

**Nico POV**

Our reunion lasted for that small moment then the monster appeared. It seems like it is a griffin, half eagle half lion.

It was flying above us, waiting to strike. We all drew our weapons, Annabeth seems to be studying it very closely as if trying to find it's weakness.

It suddenly flew straight at Bianca, deciding she was the weakest target. Bianca shot an arrow at it, but it's skin is so hard that the arrow just bounced off.

Annabeth threw her knife at it and it turned towards her. She backed into the sea, and everyone was looking warily.

When the griffin was very close to the water, Annabeth shouted "Percy, NOW"

The sea water suddenly burst out and hit the griffin straight in the face. It fell on the ground and probably can't fly anymore because it's wings are wet and thus too heavy.

Percy ran towards the griffin and stabbed his sword into it's stomach. The rest of us seemed to have snapped out of it and also rushed towards the griffin.

I took my sword and slashed it across it's chest. Thalia and Jason conjured up lighting and striked the griffin. And now it's toast.

Our problems came again when we heard an army rushing towards us from both ends.

Annabeth spoke up "Look's like it's bad having all of the children of the big Three gathering at one place.

Thalia snapped "You don't say…"

Percy spoke up "We should split up. Meet back at Empire State Building in two days at 5pm. Don't be late"

_Why two days and why at a specific time, I don't know. But what I do _know is that I need to run away quick.

Bianca grabbed my hand and ran out of the beach and turned right, I saw Jason and Thalia running left. Where is Percy and Annabeth?

I caught a glimpse of them going into the sea. Into the sea?

I have to focus on running now. The monster army is hot on our heels and I hear Bianca running out of breath.

I looked towards an alley and saw shadows. A crazy idea but I prayed to my dad and rushed straight into the shadows, thinking about one place I had in mind, the apartment I lived in with the others.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on my bed in the apartment. Bianca saw me and rushed towards me "I'm glad you are awake. That thing you did, it was amazing."

I laughed. "Dad helped me with it. How long was I out anyways?"

"One day. We're supposed to meet the rest at the Empire State Building tomorrow."

"Okay. Did you see Percy and Annabeth entering the waters?"

"Yeah with Percy's under water ability, they should be able to survive. I'm more worried about Thalia and Jason, I didn't see them escape."

"They should be fine, it's Thalia we're talking about."

The next day, we gathered our supplies and left the apartment. I don't think we are ever going to come back here.

We stood outside the Empire State Building waiting for them. I hope they are safe.

**Liked it? I sure hope you did, please give your comments below.**


	12. Chapter 12

**How was your first month of 2015? Mine was full of ups and downs, I hope to have a great year.**

**Percy POV**

Okay, I have officially done the craziest thing in my life, walking into the water with a monster army on my heels. Probably not the best time to try something new.

If my dad decided _Hmm I shouldn't help my son today, _I would have been crushed by the water pressure, not to say Annbaeth was right beside me and she decided to just follow me without questions.

Anyways, we arrived at my dad's palace safe and sound. The water nymphs were getting us some drinks when my dad walked in.

"You gathered them?"

"Yes, we would meet at the Empire State Building two days from now."

"Good. The gods would be pleased."

Annabeth turned over to me confused. "You mean this was planned?"

I looked at her and answered "Yeah, the gods wanted to gather the six of us to have some talk"

"You mean you ran away on purpose?"

"No, I only knew about this after I ran away and met my dad by the sea"

"Oh, well I'm glad we're safe but what about the others?"

My dad looked over "They are children of the big Three, escaping from that army shouldn't be a problem."

I stood up and looked around "Anyways, we can spend the night here and head out tomorrow"

"Okay" Annabeth stood up and brushed her pants.

The water nymphs showed us the way to our rooms. The bed was really comfortable, calm and steady like the sea on good days. I slept in a wink.

The next day, I woke up to Annabeth knocking on the door. "We should go now, it is morning already"

The earlier we set out the better, we needed to scout the area for monsters.

We took our belongings, bid my dad farewell and set out to the sea again. This time we ride a boat all the way to New York.

It was a pretty calm ride and no monster attacks.

"So, how did you feel about all these gods and monster things?"

She hesitated and answered "Truthfully, it came as a surprise to me at first, then it started to make sense to me and I accepted it. What about you?"

"I was just happy that my dad was not actually lost"

She suddenly broke out in fits of laughter, "That's what catches your attention at a time like this."

"What? I was pretty depressed when my dad was lost"

"You're weird. What do you think the gods want from us?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they want to see how well are we doing in our homeworks."

She laughed again and slapped my arm. "That's just totally awkward"

I laughed too. "Well, that's what parents are supposed to do."

The rest of the ride composed of jokes and laughter. The moment we arrived on shore we immediately turned serious again.

We took a walk around the Empire State Building, bought a hot dog and scouted for spots where we can keep watch at the entrance of the building.

The hot dog seller thought we were a couple and we were pretty embarrassed but gave out a nervous laugh.

**Thalia POV**

Monsters, I want to keep away from them for a while. It took us an entire day to outrun those annoying monsters.

We headed for Jason's apartment because it was closer to the Empire State Building.

We immediately hit the sacks once we passed through his front door. I took his bed while he settled for the sofa.

The next day, we left for the Empire State Building. When we arrived, it was only 2pm so we took a seat at a nearby café and ordered some lunch.

It was pretty good but we couldn't enjoy it as we were thinking about why would Percy want to meet us at the Empire State Building. It was too obvious and if there were enemies they would spot us easily.

Our dad hasn't contacted us at all either, I'm also worried about the others. Were they able to escape from those monsters?

At around 5pm, we saw a pair of black shirt people walking about. We quickly realized that was Nico and Bianca so we chased after them.

"Hey Nico, hey Bianca."

They turned around shocked but quickly recovered and Nico replied "so you guys are safe"

Bianca looked around "All that left is Percy and Annbaeth"

Jason pointed out "I saw them walking into the waters, if it is Poseidon's territory, they should be fine."

Nico suddenly asked 'How did you guys escape?"

"We just ran and ran and ran" I sighed.

Bianca patted her brother's back "This guy teleported us."

My mouth hanged open "Teleported? How?"

Nico quickly answered "I just moved to another place using shadows. My dad helped me though"

Jason piped up "That's amazing though. How did you figure that could work?"

Nico shrugged "I didn't, I just did that on whim."

Bianca suddenly smiled "Here they come"

We saw Percy and Annabeth walking over to us and Percy pointed into the Empire State Building so we walked inside.

Percy started the conversation "Good you guys are safe. Now, we meet the gods."

I was pretty shocked and I can see the others are as well except for Annabeth. Well, Percy should have already told her anyways.

Nico put his hand on Percy's shoulder "Seriously bro, we just had our touching reunion"

We laughed and Jason spoke "Yeah and we just found out that Nico here can teleport."

Nico shook his head "It's not teleportation, it's shadow travel"

"What a cool name you gave it" I laughed.

"Better than someone who ran across town to get away from the monsters."

Annabeth piped in "We should go now, the gods are probably waiting."

We went over to the concierge and Percy leaned over and whispered something. The lady stood up and led us towards the elevator.

We stepped in and she inserted a card and press a red button. We went up alowly with some old music playing in the elevator.

Once we reached the top, there was a satyr there to greet us. He led us into the throne room where the 12 Olympians sit proudly on their thrones.

I was pretty nervous and I'm sure the others are as well. I mean, 12 gods in their godly forms are staring down at us.

Zeus spoke up "Welcome to Olympus, Chosen Ones."

**Hope you liked it. Give your comment below and I'll see you again next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth POV**

I never once thought that Olympus is above the Empire State Building but given I have seen so many weird things these days, this doesn't really faze me, heck nothing can faze me anymore.

Anyways, back here in the throne room with 12 gods looking down at us.

Hermes spoke first "You guys know that you are forbidden from going back to camp right?"

We nodded our heads then Zeus continued "We have come to a conclusion that you six are the best fighters at camp, thus we choose you for a special job."

Poseidon looked up "You six have been chosen as the six members of the Sanctuary"

Athena continued "The sanctuary is basically a strong force who works directly under us, the Gods. You will be trained by the best and carry out jobs for us."

Thalia spoke up "Why us?"

Ares spoke "With the children of the big three and a great strategist at your side, you six are inevitably the best team ever formed."

Zeus continued "You have a choice to make, you can join Sanctuary or live out in the wild"

We looked at each other and nodded. In unison we spoke "We will join the Sanctuary"

-Line Break-

We adjourned to our headquarters, which is situated near the Empire State Building. The building looks a bit shabby from the outside but inside, it's totally hi-tech.

Fully furnished with six rooms and a living room. There are computers everywhere and a few weapons hanging around here and there.

We each entered our rooms and in the wardrobe hangs a few white jacket with a hood, that must be our uniform.

After we settled in, the gods called us in for our first training. We ran, jumped, swam, slashed, cut, stabbed and even learnt martial arts. We basically did everything that could've been done.

After 2 weeks of training, the gods gave us our first quest. A few demigods are stranded in the jungles near California and another group of demigods captured by a few monsters in a mountain.

We decided to split into 2 groups. So, I went with Percy and Bianca whereas, Jason, Nico and Thalia teamed up.

The gods decided that Jason's group was to go to the mountains because children of Zeus tends to work better in greater heights.

We decided to reach California using water travel but Jason, Nico and Thalia traveled by air at the nearest airport.

The water ride was smooth maybe because it was Percy controlling the boat for the entire time.

By the time we arrived in California, he just fell back and fell asleep. I caught him just in time as Bianca was tying the ropes.

We left Percy at a motel and went out to explore the place a little.

That was when Bianca decided to pop out with a question "So….you like Percy don't you?"

I was startled and looked away, "Yeah sure….as a friend"

"Don't lie, Annabeth. I can notice how you act around him."

I blushed a bit and was about to tell her otherwise when I saw a shadow moving at the back.

**Nico POV**

How great, I get to work with the electric siblings, haha get it because they are Zeus's children. Better not let them hear that or they'll smite me.

We're boarding a plane to Washington, where Mount Rainier is. We could have totally travelled there by road but since there are two children of Zeus, I'm overruled.

Besides having a chance of them smiting me or the fact that we have to travel by air, the siblings are cool to be with.

It was a small plane with a three seats on each side of the aisle. Jason took the window seat with Thalia taking the centre and me at the aisle seat.

We wanted to sleep through the whole journey because there weren't anything else better to do. Though I noticed a suspicious man at the opposite side two rows back in the aisle seat.

He seems to be spying on us so I wanted to talk to him a bit but the seat belt sign came on and I missed my chance.

I forgot about him by the time the plane was starting to take off, I was busy clutching my seat and Thalia beside me laughing. Jason wasn't doing to good in keeping in his laughter either.

As the plane stabilized, I shot them murderous glares and they became quiet. We talked for a bit, discussing strategies, talking about the time when we escaped those monsters. We kept our voices to the minimum because we didn't want to rise the suspicions of these mortals.

After around 10 minutes of talking, we all fell asleep. When I woke up, we were ready to land and I clutched to my seat again.

-Line Break-

When we walked out of the airport, a sudden gush of wind blows at us. We decided to visit the White House for a bit since none of us has seen it yet.

It was magnificent, with secret service everywhere, the place was totally protected. They all looked at us warily as we walked past, probably thinking 'Could these kids bring harm to the President?'

We laughed and waved, and those guards tried their best not to feel intimidated, but one of them shot us a glare. We quickly scampered away, not wanting to cause anymore ruckus.

We stayed at a cheap hotel near the mountains. It was already really late by the time we settled in so we decided to start the hike early tomorrow morning.

When I finished my bath, Jason called me out for a drink. We talked a bit about the gods, about school and pretty much every random thing you can think of.

When we were walking back to the lift, talking and laughing, I saw someone at the front door of the hotel, looking into it like it wanted to get in but couldn't.

I walked closer and looked again and it shocked me that I jumped back a few steps and almost fell down, I hear Jason's footsteps behind, but my eyes was on the man outside, he was looking straight at me now.

It was the man on the airplane.

**I'm sorry for the shitty chapter, I focused this chapter mostly on relaxation before their mission. There was really less serious content in this chapter except for the last part of both POVs, as I said this chapter was to be more comedical. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

I opened my eyes and I see a white ceiling. Where am I? I guess I passed out after the boat ride, looks like controlling the boat is not an easy task.

I explored the place, it was a nice motel, I wonder where the girls are?

I walked out and looked around the place, it was a nice city but it was not as packed as New York.

I felt someone following me from behind, I decided to take a sharp corner to catch him. I broke into a run and turn at one corner, then I stopped.

That person with the black hood ran into me. It took a while for that person to regain his composure then he looked up, and what I saw was a girl, a red haired girl.

She leaned in and whispered "Your friends are captured" I was shocked then she passed me a photo then whispered again.

"They are here" then she disappeared. I took a look at the photo and I didn't recognize it, it looked like a castle of some sort.

I ran into the nearest store and showed the picture to the shopkeeper.

"Where is this?"

He took one look and said "Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland"

"Thanks" I ran out.

I took a cab to Disneyland, paid for my ticket and ran in. Everybody was looking at me weirdly, _what was this kid doing rushing about._

I ran straight to the castle but there was a sign 'Closed for maintenance'. _Bullshit._

When I attempted to rush in, a few guards came out. "This attraction is closed, please leave"

"I don't think I can, my friend is in there."

"Don't play with us kid, no one is in there."

"Drop the act, where are they?"

"So you're not planning to leave, right?" He drew his weapon, a spear. "Let's see how you fight against a son of Ares."

He rushed at me and I sidestepped, draw my sword and hit him with the hilt. He fell down with a thud and passed out.

"So much for a son of Ares." I muttered.

The others looked shocked. One managed to mutter "Are you a demigod?"

"Does it matter?" and I rushed at them.

-Line Break-

They were a miserable bunch…well thanks to my training, that wasn't a problem.

I entered the castle and instantly felt a evil aura. As I trudged on further, I saw two routes to choose from, with Greek inscriptions on top of both the entrances.

Δειμος on the right entrance and Φοβος on the left entrance. Since I suck at Ancient Greek class, I couldn't translate them.

I decided to choose the right entrance because, the right way is always right, right?

Once I entered, a tremendous scary aura reached me, I felt scared, I felt terrified. I decided to go on because somehow I know my friends are in front.

When I reached a big hall, I saw skeleton warriors on each side of a tied up person, when I looked closer, I saw the unconscious blonde Annabeth Chase.

**Thalia POV**

I wonder if the boys are still awake. I needed a drink so I walked out to the nearest vending machine.

The place seems to be darker than usual, very few lights are on. Maybe this is what it's like at night.

Upon further inspection, it seems that the power is out, the lights on are emergency lights. I walked to the front desk to check out the situation.

It was empty though, but I found Nico and Jason outside talking to someone.

I walked up to them and I find the guy to be very familiar. He screamed when he saw me, Nico and Jason drew their weapons and spun around.

I raised my hands in alarm, when they saw me, they calmed down.

"This is our friend, Thalia" Nico introduced.

That guy calmed down and explained his situation.

It seems that one of the demigod's captured is his daughter. He saw one of the captors walking into this hotel. He tried to get in but it seems like it is blocked by some barrier. Maybe some barrier to prevent mortals from getting in.

His daughter, Silena Beauregard, is also the daughter of Aphrodite. She was captured a month ago, they just barged into their house and captured her. It took him one month to track her down to Washington.

After getting more information, we walked back into the hotel and assured that we will save his daughter.

The power is back now, weird. When the lift doors open, we went in and a hooded person walked the opposite direction.

I had a mind to stop and question him, but Nico stopped me and shook his head.

When we went back to our room, I asked him "why did you stop me?"

"I don't know, I felt that he was very dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill us all in one swipe. No point talking to someone like that."

I looked down "Oh, but he might go after ."

Jason looked up "No, from what I see, they are only targeting demigods. Other people don't matter to them."

Nico looked confused "Then shouldn't he be able to sense us?"

I unconsciously looked at the door "Maybe he did."

Jason added "That would be bad"

We slept after that, but that man with the hood bothered me, and I know it bothered the other two too.

We woke up at around 5am, gathered our things and left the hotel. Just as we are about to start the hike on Mount Rainier, a group of people who looked like hikers stopped us.

"This mountain is off limits"

I snapped "There was no sign saying it was off limits."

One of them piped up "What we say is law around here. Better that you go home."

"Better that you get electrocuted" Thunder rumbled above.

The hikers looked up and realized that we are demigods and drew their weapons, looks like they are not ordinary hikers.

With thunder rumbling, wind blowing, we also drew our weapons and prepared for battle.

**How did you like it? A new character has appeared….hope you guys leave great comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

locarto: Haha be patient and you'll get the best of me.

**Guess what guys? I woke up today and was like, 'hmm I think I should do a Valentine's Day special' so here I am. Hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day Special.**

**Annabeth POV**

One moment I was walking around the streets of California, the next I was in a dungeon…I guess.

There were two skeleton guards on each side of me, they seem really dangerous, I mean their armed with weapons and amour and stuff.

I guess it would be wise not to move at all. I wonder if Bianca is also here, I hope she's alright.

I look at my surroundings slowly and try not to let my captors know that I'm awake. There was an entrance to a cave on my left and door beside me on my right, also a waterfall on my right.

The air around here seems to be filled with terror, could I have been captured by Demios? The god of terror, son of Ares and Aphrodite. I don't think so…since he is a god, he should be on our side.

But this terror in the air is really making me sick.

I hear footsteps coming from the cave, I quickly pretended to be asleep. The footsteps suddenly halted. The skeleton warriors doesn't seem to have heard the intruder yet.

After a while of silence, a figure suddenly rushed out, catching the attention of the skeletons. They tried to chase him but he ran all the way to the waterfall and jumped in.

The skeletons looked at each other confused when water suddenly burst out from the waterfall. It hit the skeletons directly in the chest, the pressure hit them all the way to the other side.

They hit the wall and broke into pieces. _The only person who could do this…Percy._

He crawled out of the water and walked towards me. He cut the chains with his sword, and I dropped to the floor.

"Wisdom's daughter tied in chains" He snickered.

"Shut up" I hit his shoulder.

He laughed then suddenly stopped and looked away. I think his face is red, I wonder why.

He took out his jacket and passed it to me, I was still confused until I looked down at myself, my shirt was torn and it was showing. I screamed and dropped to the floor, covering myself with my hands.

I looked up at Percy with a embarrassed look on my face "Did you see?"

"N-No, just take my jacket"

He was clearly lying but I took his jacket anyways and after covering myself, I stood up. He turned around and I whacked his head "Forget it now"

"Ouch" He rubbed his head "Not that easy."

My face is red now, I repeatedly whacked his chest, not that hard though, and he just kept on laughing.

After we calmed down, Percy asked "Where's Bianca?"

I looked around and said "Not here, I guess she's brought to somewhere else."

Percy thought for a while then snapped his finger "There was two entrances, maybe she's in the other one."

"Oh okay, let's get there then."

Once we left the place came back to the two entrances I looked up and saw the inscription on the wall.

Percy looked at me worriedly "What's wrong?"

I pointed at the inscription "Demios….and Phobos"

**Nico POV**

I guess the hikers was also demigods…they put up a good fight but I guess 'training with the best trainers' paid off.

Once we were halfway up the mountain, a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Your journey ends here" The figure raised a staff…a child of Hecate?

The mountain started rumbling and a big snowball rolled down from behind her. She disappeared with the mist, but not after showing us a smile.

Thalia was stunned in the middle and Jason was too far away. I nodded at Jason, grabbed Thalia and jumped out of the way.

It took a while for the avalanche to stop so we hid under a ledge.

After all of it subsided we tried to look for Jason but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly a lightning strike came from further above the mountain.

We looked at each other and figured that was Jason. Thalia raised her hand to strike one lightning of her own to tell Jason we're coming.

The hike was pretty tough since the snow is thicker now, and it was getting dark too.

We decided to camp out at a cave for the moment. We couldn't make fire with the cold weather so it was pretty cold.

That was when Thalia suggested something obnoxious "Let's hug each other"

My head turn towards her immediately "What?"

"It can keep us warm."

After much discussion, a cold breeze blew over and that helped us reach our conclusion. We lie down and decided I would keep first watch.

So, hugging Thalia as she went to sleep, I kept my eyes and ears peeled open for intruders. Not long after, I also fell asleep.

-Line Break-

Someone knocked my head, I woke up groggily looking at the figure beside me. She was clearly unhappy.

"You were supposed to keep first watch, what are you doing sleeping?"

I sat up and looked at her and rubbed my head "Sorry, I was too tired"

"Whatever, nobody attacked us anyways."

We resumed our hike up the mountain to the last place Jason strike his lightning. We didn't talk at all during this journey, I thought maybe Thalia was still angry about that first watch thing.

We arrived at a cave soon enough and we saw Jason inside , still sleeping. Thalia went in and knocked his head, he immediately sat up.

"Oh, it's you guys" He gathered his stuff and was ready to leave when he looked at us.

"Something happened between you two?"

Both of us looked at him with our faces red. "With that person…No way" We said in unison

Jason held up his hand and said "Sure sure, just try not to do inappropriate stuff."

Thalia whacked him in the head again…hard.

"OUCH, you don't have to do this every time you know, not everyone likes a hot headed girl" Jason turned back and winked at me.

That was the end for Jason, Thalia chased him the best she could in this thick snow. I chuckled and thought 'such a ice trip'

**How was it guys, my Valentine's Day Special, I added a few romance parts between the two couples there…Hope you liked it.**


End file.
